


Alone but together

by Alexandra_dAutriche



Series: Murderous Love [2]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Doki Doki Literature Club!, Love, Obsession, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandra_dAutriche/pseuds/Alexandra_dAutriche
Summary: Her eyes gently rose until they were fully open, and she found herself sitting on one chair on the middle of a classroom, then, a dark shadow gently moved, the shadow was infront of her, but somehow she didn't knew it was there until now, but now she knew who it was.





	Alone but together

* * *

Her eyes shot wide open and her breathing goes all over the place, her consciousness still confused of the events that led to her position. After what felt like minutes of confusion and fear, her senses go back to normal and her heart is found with a rather... warm feeling? But it also had that tiny feeling of panic, and with a lot of reasons, as she stood alone in a chair, in the middle of a dark dark room, nothing but herself, or so she thought. The walls were caramel color and the floor was a reddish wood type, pretty new and pretty well treated if she was asked, where she was sitting was comfortable, very very comfortable, and there was a wooden table in front of her, just before another chair similar to the one where she was place. 

"Well well, if it isn't Veronica Sawyer" A soft but malicious voice came from the shadows of the room, a tall silhouette barely visible on the darkness of the room, until it made its way to the front of the high windows that showed nothing more than stars of a beautiful night on a desert, lighting up all that darkness outside, and showing some light in the room, that revealed the silhouette's looks. Her eyes widened in awe as the recognition of that voice and that figure came to her mind, and slow tears started forming on her brown green eyes, she felt thousands of words stuck on her throat, clogging it until she couldn't breath, but it didn't seem to affect her, the only thing that was affecting her was the dark figure that she so well recognized.

"J-JD?" Finally, some words escaped the mess that was her throat, though the words came out rusky and breathless, a mere whispere of what it had been the last time she said those words. "Hah, I'm not surprised you knew exactly who I am, for something you became a detective, right?" Suddenly, the lights went on with an instant flicker and the sharp smirk on the boy's face was evident upon the yellow light, his dark hair was as black as the sky behind them, and his tanned skin seemed to be the same as years prior, but there was something different from the last time he saw his breathing body, actually two things, there were many bloody cuts and burns around his face and hands, probably even more behind his heavy dark coat, but there were also his eyes, they weren't the shiny light brown of when they first met, neither they were the ones of insanity that plagued Veronica's dreams during the night, they were rather a mix of both feelings.

Tears began strolling down the peachy cheeks of the woman, that had now transformed once again into the figure of her teenage years. "W-what is the meaning of this?" Her shaky voice asked, and Veronica couldn't help but notice that even though her voice was stuttering and raspy as the tears went down her face, her voice was ten times more melodic than what it had been just moments before coming into this strange place, her present voice more resembled the one that she had had years ago, when her last words to the boy infront of her were spoken.

"The meaning is pretty obvious darling, you are here, with me" Though the maniac that he once was was still resembled in his eyes, a pure sight of joy could be seen upon his features, his posture was the one of an excited child who just got a new toy or a puppy, his eyes were shining upon the stars and his teeth were showing up in a wide grin, it seemed as he was trying to hide al those facts, and failing miserably. "Yeah, I am having one of those terrible nightmares again..." Veronica was trying to comfort herself, she kept repeating to herself how this was all a dream, like all the other times, and how she would be out of that place soon, back on her bed lovingly sleeping upon the shinning moonlight and the stars above her, but something about that dream felt off, it felt too real.

"Oh darling, this is by no means a dream, and you know it" His voice was a little flirty, also amused by her strong wishes to go back to her plaid blue bed on the middle of what used to be her room, and sure, for her, her spiritual being was here, but she didn't knew her formal being was still dead, or at least her not so anymore sleeping body. "Well, I wouldn't be able to be here with you if it wasn't a dream unless...." Her eyes were suddenly even more open, and her pupils went like dots at the flashback of her last memory, it was her, an 71 year old woman whose heart suddenly stopped working meanwhile she cried on the night, her tears coming at the memories that had been built fifty four years ago, flooding her nightmares night after night and plaguing her day to day life. 

"It seems like you just remembered something very very important, I am glad you could" His smile was sweet in comparison to his mocking voice, that laughed a little at her shocked expression, light blush growing in his cheeks with his head approaching hers a little bit more across the table. Her eyes suddenly grew again as she was snapped back to what now was reality, and she looked at the boy's eyes, water building up in the tip of her eyes as she realized how close he was and how much this resembled the old times. "What do you want....?" She knew this was hell, she always knew that she would go to hell if there was one, and she knew her punishment would be horrible, but did it really had to be as horrible as showing her the face of her long lost lover who she had missed so much. 

She quickly shook her head, reminding herself what she had all those years ago, she didn't loved him anymore. A low laugh came from the boy's mouth, as his eyes close for a second, searching for the answer to his pretty lover's question. "I am here to receive my punishment, just like you" His voice was now a little more melancholic, but still mocking non the less, he quickly moved to be standing once again, as he had been leaning over the table to be closer to girl in blue. "Your punishment? My punishment? What are they?" Her voice had now calmed down, her heart was still beating fast at his presence, and her eyes were still watery over his voice, but she was no longer scare to who it what or where she was, because now it was evident.

"Well, you obviously know that who ever judges that whole thing of right and wrong didn't like that we cleaned the world a little bit, so my punishment all this years just has been burning fire until you came, but now that you are here, that person has decided that your punishment should be spending with me all your life" JD explained in some quick words, as if he was explaining a young child simple mathematics. "And yours?" Her curiosity got out in her voice as she inspected his non so living being, not spotting any sort of yellow fire in any part of his body. His eyes seemed to flicker and he gulped down some saliva, his body language becoming more sad and alone. "Nog being able to touch you" his voice was a low whisper that you could have probably not have heard on any other place than this one, where there was no sound and no light, no other soul but theirs alone, their figures the ones that resembled their teenage years, both of them standing on a lonely room in the middle of space. A grin grew on your face and you slowly said "Well, who ever puts punishment, they don't know how to do their job"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, this was bad, I wasn't sure what I wanted, I wanted to do an obsessive jdronica fanfic, but I got this. Either way, happy Halloween ♡


End file.
